Theresa Fowler
Theresa Fowler is one of the supporting characters from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Personality Theresa is kind, friendly and compassionate, having a considerably good-sized amount of friends at school despite being unpopular. She is also somewhat shy and emotional, like when she was resentful of Principal Slimovitz in "Der Monster Klub" for getting rid of the school's baton twirling team and cries from heartbreak when Randy—who is actually NomiRandy—ignores her to flirt with Heidi. But Theresa isn't weak; she is practical and perceptive. While hiding from the zombies during "Night of the Living McFizzles." In "Sorcerer in Love," she isn't depressed that Randy isn't dancing with her, but annoyed by Randy and Howard's arguing. 'Relationships' Randy Cunningham/The Ninja Whenever Theresa and Randy interact, they get along well. Concerned, the two both think that Howard as the Ninja didn't seem right in "The Ninja Supremacy," and talk about it, although Randy couldn't remember who she was at that time. They also seem to share similar reactions in particular events, both teens wide-eyed with horror when Julian humiliates Juggo and Dave in "Der Monster Klub." Most of Theresa's appearances have shown she has feelings for him. She is impressed with his lack of fear, calling him "hardcore," and seeing him as her protector. When terrified in "Night of the Living McFizzles" and "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge," she looks to him for safety and leadership, asking him about what they should do. To Randy's surprise, she also holds his hand during frightening moments. She and Randy also smile at each other romantically. She worries about him when he disappears to become the Ninja in the latter episode, glancing behind to check for him and asking Howard and the Ninja about him. She seems to believe that he is a hero, and often reacts to him positively. Her crush has grown to the point where she gets stanked from the shock and sadness of NomiRandy ignoring her and flirting with Heidi in "Shloomp! There It Is!," which made her cry from heartbreak which led her attacking Heidi in revenge. She is destanked by her happiness for the bouquet of roses that the real Randy gave her (indirectly as the Ninja) as an apology. Afterwards, she dreamily walks away with hearts hovering over her head. Her crush is seen again in "The Brawn Also Rises" when Randy and Howard make a video about them hunting a "chuck-acabra" and claim it as real, Theresa admires the video and asks Randy for a picture. When she takes a selfie with a flustered Randy, she squeals in delight then leaves. She later finds Randy and Howard again trying to expose Brawn Brickwall as a fraud. When the pair do and Randy claims he's no longer "inglorious", Theresa corrects him; amused that he wasn't aware of the word's definition. Brickwall's humiliation leads to him being stanked, and when Randy ninjas out it leaves Theresa surprised and disappointed. The result has Brickwall destanked when Howard claims the video is a fake and blames the idea on Randy, causing Theresa to angrily approach Randy to which he responds to a sheepish apology that Brickwall had said earlier to apologize for his lies. Theresa is annoyed and charmed by this calling Randy infuriating and playfully hitting his shoulder and walks off looking back once and sighing romantically. Although Theresa doesn't know Randy is the Ninja, she seems to appreciate the Ninja immensely, too. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," Theresa is part of the parade of people following Bash around. In "The Ninja Identity," after he saves her as the Ninja, she shows a lot of gratitude as she thanks and hugs him, much to Randy's delight. Later in "The Ninja Supremacy," she realizes something is wrong with Howard as the Ninja, and it takes her longer than most students to embrace his more shoobtastic attitude. She is sure that the Ninja has better judgment in directions than Howard, and she praises the Ninja for saving her and her classmates in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge." Debbie Kang Both girls are friends, seen standing next to each other in the theme song and beside Randy and Howard while hypnotized in "30 Seconds to Math." Together, they go to the Whoopee World Frightacular in "Night of the Living McFizzles." Debbie is annoyed with Theresa's attraction to Randy in the episode, rolling her eyes when Theresa calls him hardcore, and having to drag her away when the boys were heading for the cemetery. In the deleted moment from "Sorcerer in Love," both appear displeased with the boy's obsession with pleasing Amanda. Howard Weinerman She surprisingly doesn't stay too angry at him after he hit her with his bag because he thought she was a ghost, and gave him McFizzles in order to make him stop crying in "Night of the Living McFizzles." It took her awhile to accept Howard as the Ninja during "The Ninja Supremacy," agreeing with mind-wiped Randy that he was acting wonk. She's annoyed at him when he interrupts her when she's greeting Randy in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge." Although following Howard's orders, Theresa doesn't think he's a great leader, and doesn't show any pleasure as Randy grumpily calls Howard the real hero and leaves her with him. Like the rest of the student body she was exasperated by the end of the episode with Howard's insistence that he knew the right way to go. Heidi Weinerman Usually both girls never interact with each other, Theresa ran away, crying when NomiRandy starts flirting with Heidi instead of her in "Shloomp! There It Is!" Because of this, she gets stanked, and she ends up chasing and capturing Heidi in order to get revenge on her. When Heidi calls Randy the wrong name, Stanked Theresa angrily corrects her, something only Randy had ever done previously. Category:Teenager Category:Female Category:Student